clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Questions et réponses/@comment-25153762-20140923141956
J'ai trouvé sur internet la règle suivante . Est-elle correcte ?: We are changing the available loot so that, when a village gets wiped out, the defender loses a lower percentage of everything they have, but the attacker is able to steal more of it in total, based on the defender's Town Hall level. Starting from Town Hall level 6, every Town Hall upgrade will lower the loot percentage by 2% Gold and 2% Elixir when you are defending. This means you will lose 2% less Gold and 2% Elixir each time you are wiped out, thus making it easier and easier to hold on to resources as you level up. Let's look at a few examples: If you have 1 million gold in your storages.... At Town Hall level 5 you will have 200k of your gold available to attackers (20%) At Town Hall level 6 you will have 180k of your gold available to attackers (18%) At Town Hall level 7 you will have 160k of your gold available to attackers (16%) At Town Hall level 8 you will have 140k of your gold available to attackers (14%) At Town Hall level 9 you will have 120k of your gold available to attackers (12%) At Town Hall level 10 you will have 100k of your gold available to attackers (10%) If you're thinking, "That's no fair! TH10's will have it so easy!" hold on. You didn't let us finish. Starting from Town Hall level 7, every Town Hall upgrade will also increase the loot cap by 50k Gold and 50k Elixir when you are defending. This means that attackers can potentially steal more in total from your storages when you get wiped out, depending on how full your storages are at the time. Let's look at a few more examples: If a you have completely full gold storages.... At Town Hall level 6 you will have 200k of your gold available to attackers (standard cap) At Town Hall level 7 you will have 250k of your gold available to attackers (cap +50k) At Town Hall level 8 you will have 300k of your gold available to attackers (cap +100k) At Town Hall level 9 you will have 350k of your gold available to attackers (cap +150k) At Town Hall level 10 you will have 400k of your gold available to attackers (cap +200k) Et pour l'elixir noir: Dark Elixir loot will follow a similar guideline, but with more minor values, as Dark Elixir comes into play much later in the game. For Dark Elixir, starting at Town Hall level 9, every Town Hall upgrade will lower the loot percentage by 1% Dark Elixir and increase the loot cap by 500 Dark Elixir when you are defending. For example, when you are defending: At Town Hall level 8, you will have a 6% loot percentage and 2000 Dark Elixir loot cap At Town Hall level 9, you will have a 5% loot percentage and 2500 Dark Elixir loot cap At Town Hall level 10, you will have a 4% loot percentage and 3000 Dark Elixir loot cap